Ulrich's 'fun' adventures
by soulcontrol
Summary: OK so Ulrich goes over to Yumi's to tell her that he loves her but ends up doing something else this story proves one thing can lead to another excpet for some chaps UxY UxO UxAxO UxOxAxY UxW UxWxO UxJ JxH ish UxHxJ don't like? DONT READ
1. Let's not get Jealous

Let's not get Jealous

Summary: Ulrich comes over to Yumi's to tell her that he loves her but ends up doing something else. Also if you want to know why she's practising her telekinisis read my main story season 5 for code lyoko. Also since Odd is drunk there is going to be another chapter to this.

Hey Yumi can we talk?" Ulrich said.

"Of course we can but why? It's 5 A.M. I'm only out because I'm training with my telekinesis." Yumi said.

"Um… you know how you said we should only be friends?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Yeah Of course so what?" Yumi said.

"I know you want us to be just good friends but I want to be more then that." Ulrich said it was so suttle.

"Me too but the fact is we'd get too jealous when we see eachother hanging around orther girls/guys." Yumi said.

"Then let's not get Jealous." Ulrich said kissing Yumi on the lips, he licked her lips begging entrance she granted letting his touinge explore every inch of her mouth, "Yumi we can't 'do it' in your front yard."

"Right." Yumi said running to her back yard gate she opened it, "After you."

"Why thank you." Ulrich said kissing her on the cheek before entering, his lips were soft on her skin she felt tinkly blushing madly, she closed the gate before pouncing on Ulrich unzipping his jacket, then his slowly taking off his shirt teasingly, kissing his neck down stopping at his nipples she started suck on one reciving a moan from the mysterious boy.

Ulrich flipped her over taking off her shirt then her bra. He took a moment to look before he lowered his lips to her breasts and began to suckle her nipples, "Oooohhhh," moaned Yumi in pleasure.

Ulrich was having the same thought, and then had another one. He stopped sucking Yumi's breasts and stood up.

"What are you doing Ulrich?" asked Yumi asked

Yumi took off his pants, then his boxers, giving Yumi a _wonderful_ view of his rock-hard manhood.

"_It's huge,"_ thought Yumi. And indeed it was. Ulrich's dick was a full 9 inches. Instinctively, she reached out and stroked it.

Ulrich got back on top of her and pulled off her pants. Her underwear matched her bra, and he wasted no time disposing of that. It joined the rest of the clothes in a pile on the ground next to them.

Ulrich started kissing all over Yumi's body, giving him with several more moans from the geisha. Eventually, he came to her entrance. He stuck a finger inside her, and thrust it in and out. At this, Yumi absolutely shrieked in pleasure.

Finding the strength to flip Ulrich over again, Yumi took control. This time, it was her that planted kisses all over his body, and him that moaned. When she reached his manhood, she paused. Then she put her lips on it. Ulrich then had a spasm due to the great pleasure she was giving him.

Yumi's head bobbed up and down as she sucked Ulrich's dick almost de-throating her. She licked it, she scraped her teeth along it, and gave Ulrich any pleasure she could. Eventually, he came in her mouth. She gagged and pulled off, making cum shoot over her face and on to the grass next to them.

"S-sorry," Ulrich stammered, and licked the cum off her face. Then he laid her down on the ground. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Okay then," said Ulrich. He slowly pushed into her, and halted at her barrier. "This is going to hurt," he murmured into her ear.

"I don't care," Yumi replied into his ear slightly licking his earlobe.

Ulrich moaned before he broke her barrier, catching her mouth in a fierce kiss to keep her from screaming.

"F-faster," she whispered.

"Okay."

Ulrich began to thrust in and out of Yumi, starting slow, but picking up speed. By the time they both reached their climaxes, they were screaming each other's names.

Eventually, they climaxed together, and laid down on the grass, panting and sweating.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yes?" replied Ulrich kissing her one more time

"I don't want to get jealous either." She said before kissing him again.

"So… then want another go?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure." Yumi said, but this time she flipped him over and slammed her pussy on his rock hard dick receiving a moan from the both.

"Harder, better, faster, stronger." Ulrich panted Yumi obliging did as told going harder, fast, and stronger, Ulrich cumming into her, Yumi moaned in pleasure as she felt his hot load go through her body.

"I better go now before your parents blow a casket." Ulrich said taking all of his clothing putting them back on.

"OK." Yumi siad kissing him once more.

Ulrich ran past Jim and into his room, "Odd guess what."

"What?" Odd said, "Oh and close the door."

"Oh right." Ulrich closed the door, "Anyways I did 'it' with Yumi!" Ulrich said.

"Great, when… are you… gonna…. tell the… others?" Odd said half asleep.

"Tomorrow, execpt for Sissi and William or they'll bl-" Ulrich was cut off by Odd lean forward 'kissing' him (A/N they arent really kissing their lips are just touching.) Ulrich felt different Odd's lips against his he felt nice, "Odd get off of me."

A/N: the end… don't blow a casket (lol) I'll make the chapter soon


	2. Ulrich tries Odd

Ulrich tries Odd

Summary: So when Ulrich tells Odd (who is half drunk) that he did it with Yumi, Od accidentally kisses Ulrich but Ulrich liked it so he goes further.

"Great , when… are you… gonna…. tell the… others?" Odd said half asleep.

"Tomorrow, execpt for Sissi and William or they'll bl-" Ulrich was cut off by Odd lean forward 'kissing' him (A/N they arent really kissing their lips are just touching.) Ulrich felt different Odd's lips against his he felt nice, "Odd get off of me. So I can get on You." Ulrich kissed Odd fiercly, licking his lower lip begging for entrance Odd opened (unaware of what he's doing) Ulrich licked every inch of Odd's mouth still being able to taste the vodka he drank, then he shook Odd, "Odd wake up!" Ulrich sighed, "Odd you're being raped by Sissi!" "WHAT!" Odd shouted he groaned, "I have a major headache." Rubbing his head.

"Yeah because you were drinking vodka." Ulrich said.

"How did you know?!" Odd shouted.

"By this." Ulrich kissed Odd again but this time he was more passionate Odd this time also felt different about being with his best friend, it was different more unique then with girls, he rubbed Ulrich's torso, feeling his ab's which were hard yet wet.

"Where were you Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Doing it with Yumi." He replied before kissing Odd on the cheek making Odd giggle, "Wait no! if you already did it with Yumi you can't double cross her, remember the time you forgot her birthday think what will happen if she found you were GAY."

"Your fault, but fine. How about we play Truth or dare." Ulrich said, "nothing we say or do leaves this room."

"Fine like anything bad could happen." Odd said.

"So truth or Dare Odd." Ulrich siad.

"Dare." Odd said.

"I dare you to "I dare you to show me your boxers," Ulrich said in an anxious yet calm way.

Odd groaned and took off his short to reveal his purple boxers. Ulrich was surprised to see the arousal clearly bulging through his roommates underwear. Odd looked at him weirdly.

"Truth or dare," Odd asked.

"Dare," Ulrich said after a long pause.

"I dare you to take off my shirt and run your hand down my chest."

Ulrich took a breath while Odd laid down on his back. He looked up at Ulrich seductively. The mysterious boy took a breath and began to take off Odd's shirt. He placed his hand on Odd's chest, and began to rub it he then went to rub Odd's abs making Odd moan. Every movement was like heat under his fingers. Odd moaned softly as his roommate's fingers ran down his body, and his arousal hardened even more. Ulrich finally took his hand off Odd's chest and took a breath. He had to go on with the game to keep any control.

"Truth or dare," Ulrich asked.

Odd leaned over to Ulrich's ear licked it making Ulrich shutter, whispering into it seductively."Dare."

"I dare you to take your boxers off," Ulrich said with a lustful gaze.

Odd stood up and slowly let his boxers slide to the floor. Ulrich gazed at it, trying hard not to drool. Odd's length was pretty impressive. Odd grinned and spoke the next words quite clearly. "Can I suck it," he asked excitedly Odd nodded. Ulrich didn't need to be told twice. He looked at Odd a few more seconds before getting on his knees. He took the length into his hand, stroking it once. Then he placed his mouth around the head. He went down on the cock with his mouth in a swift motion.

"Fuck," Odd moaned loudly.

Odd buried his hands in his roommate's hair, and bucked into his mouth. Ulrich was nearly choked by the enormous cock, but he kept sucking with grace and precision. The hot moistness of Ulrich's mouth was sucking Odd, squeezing him like a liquid vice. Odd moaned loudly and bucked once more, shooting spurts of cum into Ulrich's mouth. Ulrich swallowed his friends seed gracefully, before releasing the cock from his mouth.

Odd was breathing raggedly and panting for breath. Ulrich stood up and tore down his own pants, his boxers falling to the floor with them. Odd noticed that Ulrich's cock was a little longer then his. Ulrich was better hung. Odd was half ashamed and half aroused at the size. Who knew his friend was so much better endowed? Odd gazed hotly at it. Ulrich walked closer to him, embracing him, and pressing their lips together. Odd accepted the kiss, and allowed his tongue to dance with Ulrich's in rhythm. The kiss was passionate and connected. The roommates kissed for several minutes before finally breaking apart. Odd looked at Ulrich with lust in his eyes.

"What do you want now Odd?" Ulrich said in pure lust.

Odd looked at Ulrich's long cock hotly. He made up his mind. He wanted his friend to fill him, to complete him.

"Fuck me," Odd begged.

"Say it again bitch," Ulrich ordered.

"I want you to fuck me," Odd begged. "Fuck me! Please Ulrich fuck me. I want your penis inside of me."

"Wait." Ulrich said taking a bottle of chocolate syrup he pored it all over his length

Odd turned over and bent across the arm his bed. Ulrich crouched down, and inserted a wet finger into Odd's tight muscle. Odd grasped for his blankets. Ulrich moved the finger in and out, increasing the pace, twisting it around inside of Odd. He inserted a second finger, and hit Odd's prostate, making him flood with heat.

"Ulrich," Odd moaned. "Please Ulrich. Fuck me now!"

"Suck my dick!" Ulrich shouted.

"Fine." Odd said before sucking on Ulrich's chocolate cover dick, "Now will you fuck me!?"

"Yes." Ulrich said, Ulrich quickly pulled the fingers out and positioned himself. He pushed forward into Odd in one swift motion, impaling his roommate onto his cock. Odd choked and a tear slid down his cheek. Ulrich bucked into him hard and fast.

"Open up sexy boy," Ulrich panted. "Loosen up."

Odd gasped and writhed in pain as Ulrich pounded into him hard. Then Ulrich's rhythm changed and he hit Odd's prostate again. Odd moaned as Ulrich hit his prostate again and again, flooding him with heat. He was now thrusting backwards in timing with Ulrich's thrusts.

"Oh my God Odd," Ulrich moaned. "I'm going to cum!"

Ulrich exploded deep into Odd's ass. Both of them moaning. They pulled apart and kissed passionately, their tongues meeting in a hot tango.

"I love you Odd," Ulrich panted.

"Love you too. This doesn't leave does it?" Odd asked.

"Nope." Ulrich said kissing Odd again on the cheek.

A/N: you like? Or hate?


	3. Aelita walks in

Aelita walks in

A/N: after reading som reviews I got (thnak you alex-della-robbia) I decided to extend my story to one more chaoter (and hopefully the last)

Summary: After Ulrich's and Odd's little game Aelita accidentaly walks in on them hearing Odd and Ulrich moaning (Yes I'm making jim a hard sleeper) they decide not to let Aelita go stumbling apon their little secret.

"This doesn't leave the room does it?" Odd asked.

"Nope." Ulrich said kissing Odd on the cheek, then he saw a light with Aelita standing in the door way, "Hey Aelita…"

"Oh so sorry!" Aelita said turning around but Odd grabbed her

"No, no we can't let you leave just yet." Odd whistpered into her ear licking it making Aelita shutter.

"What are you-" Aelita was cut off by Odd kissing her passionately Ulrich closing the door, he licked her bottom lip Aelita not knowing what to do slightly parted her lips, letting Odd explore her entire mouth, She gaped at Ulrich as his hands tweaked, rubbed, and teased her quickly hardening nipples. Odd took the opportunity to open up her top and divest her of it. He leaned down, taking a nipple between his teeth, gently nipping and licking at the pretty pink nub.

Ulrich nuzzled her neck and Aelita moaned loudly as the sensations flooded her body. "O-Odd! Ulrich!" she keened, her chest arching forward into Odd's skillful mouth as Ulrich moved a hand down, removing her skirt and rubbing her pussy with two thin fingers. He pressed them deep into her as he rubbed her, curling his fingers and bringing forth a loud cry of pleasure from the girl they held between them.

Ulrich kissed Aelita's neck gently as he pulled his fingers out. Aelita panted as she looked down, taking in the throbbing essence of Odd's manhood. She stared as she wrapped a hand around him and licked her lips in anticipation as she slowly started stroking his considerable girth. He was huge. 'Who would have known?' she thought although she didn't noticed Ulrich's bulge right behind her. Odd moaned pulling back from her breasts and looking up at her face, a look of lust in his own.

"Aelita." He moaned. She lifted her gaze from his cock to his face, just before his lips found hers in a searing kiss. Ulrich helped her spread her legs for him as Odd thrusts into her. Aelita screamed in pleasure Ulrich kissing her stopping her scream, throwing her head back as Odd latched onto her nipple again. He moved his hips with abandon, and neither noticed as Ulrich as he slid into her ass, making her cry out again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting into her tight ass with much more care than Odd. Soon Aelita was moaning in contentment and bucking her hips wildly, first forward taking Odd deep into her sweet warmth, then back clenching hard around Ulrich's cock with her ass. "God!" Ulrich moaned. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He looked to Odd, who was completely lost in the pleasure of this all.

Aelita gradually got used to the feeling of double penetration and looked into Odd's face, her lips parted slightly as she panted. She was moving her hips with them now and she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck, ducking her head to lay against him as she moaned.

As she moaned she clenched around them both causing them to lose control at the same time, both filling her with their spunk. She clenched her fists as her body shook, gouging Ulrich's back with her nails. She screamed as her orgasm hit her and the three stayed like that for a while as they slowly caught their collective breath and relaxed.

Aelita nuzzled Ulrich's neck, murmuring to him. "If you two weren't so good together I would have to kill you. You know that?" Ulrich smiled petting her hair as he looked to Odd's terror-stricken face. "Of course, Aelita." He murmured.

Odd pulled out, quickly trying to fix his clothes and make it appear as if he hadn't had sex. He had a girlfriend to deal with. Ulrich just wrapped his arms around Aelita's slim waist and held her close as she fell asleep, his penis still deep inside of her later on the night cumming into her waking her up she stood up leaving Ulrich on the floor like she had hated him letting him to rot, she kissed him softly before planting one on Odd then leaving.

A/N: so again you like? O Hate? Like  don't like 


	4. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita

Summary: Yumi is jogging down a path near the forrest when she sees an interesting sight…

Odd and Aelita were kissing passionately while Odd kept Aelita distracted and Aelita kept Odd distracted Ulrich took this opportunity to strip all three of them off their clothing, he took off his jacket, shirt, pants and boxers, then Odd's pants and boxers then the (somehow) ripped off Odd's shirt and undershirt, then he took off Aelita's skirt and panties then again ripped her shirt, Aelita growled at Ulrich for ripping her shirt and on Odd seductivley, then Ulrich unhooked her bra. Odd and Aelita broke the kiss to breathe, Aelita getting horny already looking at both Ulrich's and Odd's length, Odd and Ulrich looked at eachother,

"You know Aelita you can touch." Odd said bringing his length closer to Aelita's body.

"You can also suck… if you want." Ulrich said also moving closer, she brought her lips to Odd's length while moving her hands to Ulrich, starting to bobb up and down as she sucked Odd's dick. She licked it, she scraped her teeth along it, and gave Odd any pleasure she could.. Meanwhile her hands working on Ulrich's length stroking it soft but slower as she worked on Odd's all over she picked up the pace making both the blonde and brunette(Ish…) moan and cumi into her hand/mouth.

Yumi jogged down her undisclosed path. The only people who did know about it were Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. It even had a small park that she liked to visit at the end of her jog. As she neared her destination, she heard the moans and grunts of 2 men and a lady. She quickly concealed herself in some nearby bushes and looked, wide-eyed, at what was going on before her. There was Aelita on her back…naked…with Odd bent slightly over her, fingering her…naked…and Ulrich on his knees fingering Odd…naked.

'It's just like my dreams…I'm in heaven.' 'Take advantage of this and take advantage of yourself. They obviously don't know you're here. Good point. OK now you're losing yourself Yumi, talking to yourself.'

Yumi's hand slipped into her pants and she began to rub her hard clit. She was already wet from just watching them.

"Harder Ulrich, you know how I like it…mmm…" Ulrich complied.

A few minutes into their show, Yumi's breathing grew shallow and she climaxed, moaning out loud and the berating her for doing so because the second she did, three sets of eyes looked at her bush.

"Yumi…is that you?" Yumi stood up blushing and rubbing the back of her head.  
"Eheh…I…uh…I…think I'm…going to go now…bye!"

Just as Yumi turned to run away, Ulrich called her name.

"Yumi! Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"Why don't you join us and have some fun instead."

Yumi's jaw dropped and she stared at the men and her friend.

'It's my chance! I can make my dreams come true! Should I take it though? What if they feel weird…" 'They wouldn't have invited you to join if they felt weird.'

Making up her mind, Yumi quickly stripped and Aelita motioned for her to lie down under her. The second she did, her head dipped low and she licked her lips. She moaned slightly and his tongue delved into her core. As she licked her sex, Ulrich got a bottle of lube and put some on. After both men had lubed their members, Ulrich slammed his member into Odd, who slammed his member into Aelita, who slammed her tongue deep into Yumi.

Yumi had watched the chain of events, never feeling more turned on as she did. She watched the men's powerful thighs thrusting and retreating and she grabbed Aelita's hair. She replaced her tongue with his finger's, slipping two into her and licking her clit. She moaned and pulled hard on her hair. Her back arched and she moaned as she watched Ulrich pump into Odd and Odd pump into Aelita.

Then Ulrich's eyes met hers and he could see the lust and the love that burned there. He would give her his…heart. That gave him a spike of energy and he pumped furiously in and out of Odd making the other man cry out and he came into Aelita, who fell on the ground. Yumi had been so close, but when Aelita fell, she stopped pleasuring her for moment, causing her orgasm to ebb. Ulrich pulled out of Odd and reached into his bag for a washcloth and some water. He quickly cleaned his member and walk over to Yumi.

"You didn't finish."  
"No…neither did you I see." Yumi looked at his still erect member.

Odd cleaned himself then sat side by side to watch the show they were about to see. Ulrich Laid her down on the ground and kissed her, slipped his member into her sex. Yumi moaned into his mouth and clutched at his shoulders. He proceeded to make passionate love to her…something Aelita and Odd had never seen him do. They knew that he had harbored feelings for her when they were younger, but never did they once think that he might…love her.

Yumi desperately clung to him as her orgasm racked her body with tremors. Ulrich moaned as he thrusted his member deep into her and came. Ulrich collapse onto her, rested his head in the valley between her breasts. She held him, stroking his hair, as they caught their breath.

"I hope you always feel loved when you're with us Ulrich." She smiled at him, Ulrich walked towards his friends…his lovers…his only family (That doesn't have expectations) and they shared a group hug. Each of them felt complete and loved as they went to bed that night.


	5. HELP

Help

Hey, I know you all want more but I need IDEAS!! Please help me, pairings, hjow it happens, ect. Please keep in mine they must be insync with my story either the next day or someone catches them. PLEASE HELP ME. You will be included in my credits


	6. Ulrich's shower

Ulrich's "Fun" shower

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I've been thinking, oh and only ULRICH pairings, I've been think on some pairings so I'm gonna use UlrichxWilliam (thank you Unknown)

Summary: Ulrich's all alone in the showers, so he starts to play with himself only to be found by William… and he joins in….

Ulrich was walking to the showers with only a towel, exposing his torso and abs, earning him a few looks from his fellow classmates-girls AND guys-which he was completely unaware of, he went to brush his teeth, and apparently by the time he finished everyone else was finished, except for one Mr. Dunbar on the other side of the washroom.

Ulrich went to the showers, removed his towel, exposing his cock which twitched being exposed to the hot air, William was watching Ulrich from somewhat a distance from which Ulrich didn't see him but William saw him. William found himself turned on by watching the other boy washing himself,

'William, are you really watching ULRICH STERN, the man who took Yumi away? Yeah but he's just so hot' while he was debating over to leave or not Ulrich began to jerk off, thinking about his friends.

'Come on William, your just looking for an excuse to get close to-' His debating stopped as he heard Ulrich moaning and grunting, His dick got even harder as he watched Ulrich pump himself. Then William, went to take a shower himself, walking to the shower next to Ulrich's

William removed his own towel exposing his already rock-hard cock which also twitched being exposed to the hot air; he turned the tap letting the water run all over his body when it reached close enough William tried to suppress a moan but let it out, Ulrich stopped pumping he left his shower then looked into William's and found him washing himself, William turned around looked at Ulrich's cock and got even harder Ulrich blushed noticing this, "looks like you have something you haven't cleaned yet" William said, as if living out one of his fantasies.

Ulrich, not caring since he felt feelings for the elder man, gladly sat down against the wall, as William positioned himself on his brunette lovers cock. "I love you Ulrich." William said, before almost completely swallowing his member. He began to bob his head up and down.

"Oh…so good…" Ulrich said between moans as he happily came into the others mouth William spat a bit into his hand and swallowed the rest. "Now Ulrich, time for you to get something else from me." William said in a lustful tone. "I'm ready William…" Ulrich said happily, as William softly spread the cum onto his dick and a bit onto Ulrich's hole. "Here it goes!" he said as he thrusted into the brunette earning him some lustful moans, William was about to cum, so he began to pick up the pace he could feel his climax coming then he was about to, that was, before Odd walked in…

A/N: muahahahaha don't worry I'll add another chap, (Pss It's a threesome OxUxW) And I know this was a short chap, btw can you guys decide if you want more or not, because like I said I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S


	7. Odd walks In

Odd walks in

Odd just stood there-naked- staring at his friend and his arch enemy, "Um, sorry?" Odd said slowly turning away, but something was holding him back, it was William's and Ulrich's arm (Yes William got out of Ulrich) "Why don't you stay?" Ulrich asked huskily.

"Uhh." Odd said stepping back, once again Their hands kept him from going anywhere.

"Come on Odd, you know you'll like it." William said, "let's start, give Ulrich a hand job." Ulrich and Odd glared at William for using him as a toy. However he reached his hand over to touch Ulrich's massive cock. Ulrich smiled.

"Now let's do this." William said. Odd moved in front of Ulrich, and William moved behind Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed Odd's waist and waited for the ok from Odd then he thrust his cock into Odd. Odd moaned, Odd like getting it up the ass, and he preferred a big cock, and out of Ulrich and William, Ulrich had the biggest(yet somehow Ulrich was fucked by William). Ulrich liked pushing his self into anything, but he also liked getting it from the back. William only liked pleasure from the front, he preferred blowjobs over anything.

Odd moaned loudly as Ulrich pushed his rock hard cock into his ass. "Ulrich... uh... more, faster... harder." he moaned. Ulrich smiled, Odd also liked to get it really fast and really hard.

"Odd..." Ulrich said between gasps "If I do it too fast, I'll cum a lot quicker. You want it to last don't you?"

"I guess." Odd replied very quietly because he was gasping too much to actually talk.

"Guys this is awesome, I'm glad you walked in on you us." William said

"Me too." Ulrich grinned

Ulrich moved his hands from Bowser's waist to his nipples. He slowly moved his fingers in circles. Ulrich leaned his head back onto William's chest.

"I love you guys." William whispered.

"I love you too." Ulrich said

Odd was gasping too much to say anything.

Ulrich pulled his head back up and began to stroke Odd's cock.

"Ulrich! Faster!" Odd yelled. Ulrich pumped himself into Odd harder, and faster. "Yah... come on more.."

"Ulrich!" William yelled "This is it, I'm cumming." William pushed himself in Ulrich a few more times, then shot his load. Ulrich continued pumping Odd. Odd almost died of the lack of air, so Ulrich made himself shoot a lot faster.

"That was amazing." Ulrich roared.

"Indeed." Odd gasped.

"I loved it." William said. Ulrich walked out of the shower, and put his towel back on. William jumped out, shook the water off his hair, and put his towel back on, Odd then just wrapped a random towel around his waist. Odd, Ulrich, and William made their way back to the dorm.

A/N: you like? Well anyways I'm sorry but this will be my last chapter…unless I get over 5000 views (So far I have 4800) or I get over 500 hits for each chapter (only 2 have less than 500)


	8. Johnny's Lessen

'Johnny's lessen'

A/N: OK I'm a man of word for now that my story has over 5000 hits I shall make another chapter that is UxJ(UlrichxJohnny) although I was thinking Of Uxh(hiroki) I remembered that Johnny wanted to talk to Ulrich in private so yeah sorry I did not use anyone's suggestion and Here you go! O once again I like have O.O.C.'s so Johnny and Ulrich will be very or least bit (in your point of view) Out Of Character.

"um Ulrich do you have a minute can I talk to you in private?"

"OK I'm listening" Ulrich said when they got to his room.

"You're Yumi's best friend aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess you might say that."

"And you know Hiroki's my best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know your and very understanding guy aren't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"What I want to say is that." He took a deep breath, "I'm gay and that I want to have Hiroki as my boyfriend."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Like I said, you seem understanding so I wanted to tell something that I know that's not Hiroki and not a teacher or someone on the children's help phone."

"O ok well just so you know there are people like you out there."

"Do you know any?"

"Well I actually know 4 and you're one of them."

"Who are the other 3?" Johnny asked

"William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia and Me."

"Is that why you were so calm when you I told you?"

"You can say that."

"Well anyways can you help me tell Hiroki I'm gay?"

"Sure but first If you're going to have Hiroki as A boyfriend at least get some practice."

"With who?"

"No classes today and it's also canceled tomorrow because of the 'no use of electrical appliances' so you can do it with me."

"Really?" Johnny's face lit up.

"Yeah."

"OK."

Ulrich pulled his shorts down, his length hanging proudly.

Johnny didn't know how he knew, but he knelt in front of Ulrich, and took his length into his mouth. He began sucking slowly, barely massaging the tip with his tongue. Ulrich shuddered as his cock hardened more under Johnny's motions until Ulrich moaned and spoke.

"Suck me off Johnny," Ulrich begged. "I want to cum in your mouth."

Johnny began to suck Ulrich off. Rapidly bobbling his head up and down the length. Ulrich moaned and exploded cum into Johnny's mouth. The flavor of the cum flooding his throat. Johnny choked, trying to swallow it, which he managed. Johnny curious to learn more.

"OK now you're most likely going to be the bottom so I'll prepare you OK?"

"ok." Johnny said slowly.

"Now stick up your butt and take off your jeans and boxers."

Johnny did as instructed, he took off his pants and boxers then bent over, his ass sticking up in the air. Ulrich slowly and cautiously positioned his cock to Johnny's entrance. He penetrated it slowly. Johnny gasped in pain. Ulrich realized and started to pull out, but Johnny pushed himself back onto him.

"Fuck me Ulrich," Johnny panted. "Please."

Ulrich pushed into the red head, and began bucking into him. Johnny wished it was Hiroki. He closed his eyes and pictured it was. He moaned exploding cum onto Ulrich's bed, "Oh sorry."

"It's ok I'll just say It was kiwi again." Ulrich and Johnny laughed, then Hiroki walked in and gasped.

A/N: like me cliff hangies?


	9. teacher and student

"Teacher" and "Student"

A/N: haha, waited long enough I guess, and yea to "shandi" I am a pervert, and to Midnight-Angelic Wings Aelita was in their room b/c she heard a low moan and she wanted to check it out, and it lead her into a threesome with Ulrich and Odd now…ON WITH THE STORY! O wait, thank you to all those believers in me . I love you guys (but not really)

Hiroki stood there looking at his best friend and his so-to-think brother-in-law…eventually, but now? NEVER,

"Hiroki do you trust me?"

Hiroki didn't know what to say. He nodded slowly, "About what"

"That I'm gay and in love with you?"

"But you like my sister! Don't you?"

"I did but then I found that it was just for fun."

"OK, do whatever but I'm leaving."

"Lay back down." Ulrich said, closing and locking the door, then pushing Hiroki onto his bed

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I know you want this." Ulrich said reaching into Hiroki's pants, feeling his rock-hard…boyhood? Then he let go.

Hiroki calmed down and closed his eyes. He let out a raspy breath when he felt a small hand rub down his shirt. Johnny slowly and carefully slipped his hand beneath the waist band of Hiroki's Pants. Hiroki exhaled a needy breath and moaned (softly) when Johnny cupped his erection through his underwear.

Johnny slowly began rubbing Hiroki through his underwear. Johnny then began to slowly unfasten Hiroki's Pants. He pulled them down to Hiroki's legs, followed by his underwear. Hiroki's long cock (for his age anyways) stood proudly from between his legs, as it was freed from its restraints.

Johnny licked his lips and began to move in for the kill(From what he learned from Ulrich anyways). Ulrich began to kiss down Hiroki's neck, enjoying the pleading noises his friend was making. To add to Hiroki's enjoyment, Ulrich nibbled at his nipples playfully. Hiroki couldn't take it anymore. He cried out and shot spurts of cum into Johnny's mouth(too quick? too dam bad). Johnny struggled to drink down the salty liquid. When there was no more he pulled back, drawing in breath.

Ulrich kissed Hiroki's head gingerly. He began to lick down Hiroki's chest and stomach. He stopped at Hiroki's cock, but moved past it. Johnny raised Hiroki's legs up over his shoulders. Ulrich drove his tongue into Hiroki's pucker.

"Oh my God Ulrich," Hiroki moaned, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"It's ok to moan as load as you want I installed, sound proof…everything almost." Ulrich said (Even though it seemed he was broke)

Johnny was stroking his cock to full length as Ulrich prepared Hiroki. When Ulrich pulled away, Johnny positioned himself. Hiroki's eyes flew open and he cried out. Johnny grunted and began to push into Hiroki in measured thrusts. Ulrich eased his cock in Hiroki's mouth, and began fucking his face. Hiroki hummed and slobbered on Ulrich's cock as Johnny pounded his hole.

"OH HIROKI," Johnny cried out. "I can't..."

Johnny shuddered violently and filled Hiroki with his hot seed. He dug his fingers into Hiroki's hips and collapsed against him. Ulrich pulled his cock from Hiroki's lips and lined himself up, "We're not finished yet."

He pushed forward using Johnny's release as lubricant. Hiroki moaned loudly.

"Oh yes Ulrich! I want you to fuck me!"

Ulrich grunted and growled as he began pounding into Hiroki, moaned out grunt after grunt.

"Oh yeah," Ulrich cried shuddering. "HIROKI!"

Ulrich released his own come into Hiroki. All of them were sweating and sticky.

"So, you two are gay?" Hiroki panted.

"I'm Bi." Ulrich said proudly as he put on this clothing.

"Well I'm gay." Johnny said very slowly putting on his clothing, "Hey Ulrich how can you not be tired after that?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier?"

"No….." Johnny said, but Hiroki seemed interested.

Ulrich slapped his forehead, "I've done it more than 7 times already, of course I can still go on."

"Really? With who?"

"Uh, are you sure you want to know?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"It stared to be a chant until Ulrich caved.

"Well, in this past month, I've don't it with, Yumi, Odd…"

"WAIT! Did you just say Yumi?" Hiroki said.

"Yeah so? You're always saying how you're saying that Yumi should go out with me." Ulrich said, while Hiroki fumed, "Anyways, Aelita, William, and you two."

"Hey wait, that's only 6 people." Hiroki said.

"So?" Ulrich inquired.

"You said more the 7 times."

"O right that's because I've don't it more than once with, um everyone but you Hiroki."

"Ulrich?" Johnny said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, and one more thing."

"What."

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!!" Hiroki and Johnny said.

"haha, so what?"

END

A/N: Like it? Well reviews are welcome, so is constructive criticism, not "What the hell is wrong with you" but "In some parts it was not too bad, but other parts were good" blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, that list just goes on and on, anyways, if I get a bad "Anonymous" review I'm stopping anonymous reviews… bye now?...Until next I write!


	10. Camp

Camp

A/N ok since people have been asking for more stories I've written yet another chapter, since most people were asking for OxU or UxW, I flipped a coin so, Head its Odd tails its William, let's go get my coins! I got a nickel (Not that you're interested in the coin) …. HEADS! So UxO it is.

Summary: The school goes on a camping trip, and the tents only holds 2 people and your "tent-mate" (As Jim said in my imagination) has to agreed to be with you as well they must be the same gender however for that reason you can choose to set your tent anywhere in the park ASLONG as there is already more than one tent there already, so as you know the lyoko gang is paired: Aelita and Yumi (However I can't write Yuri I don't know why that is) Jeremie and William (No I'm not going to write about them UNLESS I can Fit Ulrich into it) last but not least Odd and Ulrich! Onwards to the story:

"OK so, Does everyone know the rules of this field trip and know who your partner is!?" Ms Hertz said loudly so that the entire 8th and 9th grade student body could hear it kilometers (yes I'm Canadian…I just got stabbed by the thing you use in math to draw circles) away.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled back.

"OK into the forest where we will camp for the next 2 days with only natures help to survive…and these canned foods!" She said as they headed into the park.

"Hey where are you going to set-up your tents?" Jeremie asked.

"Near the sewers, just in case." Ulrich said.

"That's a good Idea, but it should be on the outside of the trees surrounding it."

After a long day of work cough not cough really…cough?

"Now EVERYONE BED TIME!" Jim yelled.

"But we just put up our tents!" Odd yelled.

"Della Robbia, we got here hours ago, how could you not finish?"

"Xana attacked…" Yumi mumbled.

"We're horrible at putting up tents?!" Odd yelled back, which was a complete lie because Odd had put up all of their tents while they were deactivating the tower.

"OK, fine I'll buy it this time." Jim said as he entered his tent.

"That was close!" Aelita said.

"Yeah but I really have to crash." Ulrich said as he entered his tent with Odd.

At last they both went to sleep. Later that night the weather became much colder. The wind began to whip through the trees Ulrich woke up shivering. Odd was sitting up and rubbing his hands together to create friction.

"Man it got cold," Ulrich commented.

"Really? I never noticed." Odd said continuing to shivering and rubbing his hands together.

"Odd we have to get some heat. We could get pneumonia out here. This was all the teacher's idea."

Odd's skin was flush and quickly turning from pale white to red.

"Odd your flush," Ulrich said placing a hand on his cheek. "You need to get warmed up."

Ulrich pulled Odd close and wrapped his arms around him. Odd sighed and relaxed his head against Ulrich's chest. Odd tried to ignore truly how much heat this was creating in him. Ulrich tried not to think about the fact that his erection was mere inches from Odd's ass. Without thinking Ulrich began to run his hand down Odd's chest.

Ulrich snaked his hand into Odd's pants and cupped his erection through his boxers. Odd gasped and jerked at the touch. Ulrich kissed his friend's head, as he slowly massaged his crotch. Odd bucked into the touch and moaned softly. Ulrich helped spin Odd's body around. They were now almost exactly face to face. Ulrich ran his hand through Odd's golden locks, eying him with clouded lust. Odd's tongue covered his dry lips seductively. Ulrich grabbed the back of Odd's head and brought their lips together. Oh God, this was ecstatic! Odd moaned into the kiss and slowly inserted his tongue into Ulrich's mouth. The two of them slowly pulled away from the kiss. Ulrich's eyes were clouded over with lust. Odd was unreadable, but his eyes said he'd do whatever Ulrich wanted him to do.

"I love you."

"I know," Odd whispered back. "I do too."

"I haven't ever felt this way about anyone," Ulrich continued.

They kissed again, softly and quickly this time. Ulrich was determined not to rush things if Odd wasn't ready yet. Odd moaned into their kiss, and pulled away.

"Make love to me," he asked breathily.

"You mean that," Ulrich asked with a serious look.

"I do."

He slowly began to unbutton Odd's jeans. His eyes held a gentleness the entire time. He didn't want Odd to feel nervous or unsure. Ulrich removed Odd's shirt before moving on to his boxers. He groaned hungrily when he took in Odd's cock. Big. Bigger than William.

"Well well," he chuckled.

Odd grinned. It was cute. Ulrich slowly ran his tongue along the length of Odd's cock, tasting him. Odd shuddered and drew a ragged breath. Ulrich grinned at him before taking him in, and going down on his penis once.

"Oh God," Odd moaned. "Don't stop."

Ulrich hummed in satisfaction of the taste, and began to take him slowly. Odd grunted trying not to fuck Ulrich's mouth to hard. Ulrich looked up at him as he took him all the way in. Odd groaned and sewed his fingers through Ulrich's hair. He helped Ulrich take in every inch again and again. Ulrich increased his speed to almost turbo.

"Keep it up Ulrich," Odd told him.

Jackson grabbed Odd's balls and began to massage them. He went down once more on Odd's cock and stopped there. Odd moaned loudly and tugged at Ulrich's hair as he climaxed. Ulrich drank down all that Odd had to give and slowly pulled back. Odd threw his head back and his eyes closed, panting for breath. Ulrich lay down and gave them both time to recover. Odd eventually got his breathing back to normal. He was still naked and his cock spent. Ulrich eyed him with those same lust filled orbs. Odd slowly began to undo the button of Jackson's cargo pants.

"My turn," he whispered.

Odd moved closer to it Odd slowly took Ulrich in. Odd didn't stop until his face was nestled in Ulrich's pubic hair. He began at a slow pace. Oh God, he was driving Ulrich wild.

"O-Odd stop," Ulrich grunted feeling himself near climax.

Odd obediently pulled back and down flat against the ground. Ulrich pulled his legs apart and dove forward driving his tongue into Odd's pucker.

"OH MY GOD," Odd moaned fisting his sleeping bag, he was glad he put their tent the furthest away from everyone, even the rest of the lyoko gang.

Ulrich slowly showered Odd's pucker with his tongue. He took a finger and slid it in slowly. Odd's muscles tightened and he grunted. Ulrich worked him, willing him to stretch. He slid in another finger beside the first. Slowly he worked Odd until he was open enough. Ulrich took both his legs and lifted them to his shoulders.

"Relax," he whispered positioning himself.

Slowly he pushed in. Odd clenched his eyes shut and gasped it was even better the third time. Ulrich filling him. Ulrich paused when he was completely rested within Odd. He slowly pulled back and then pushed forward again. Odd took a breath and tried not to focus on the pain. Ulrich increased his pace. With each quick thrust heat began to fill him. Odd moaned as pleasure slowly overtook the pain. Ulrich increased his pace, hitting his friend's spot. Odd grunted and gripped his cock. He began to pump it in a quick rhythm driving Ulrich to pound him even harder. The two of them both cried out. Ulrich's cum filled Odd violently. Ulrich fell forward onto Odd's form. His head rested on his friend's chest. They were both a sweaty, sticky mess. They tried to clean themselves up as best they could. After changing clothes they fell asleep in each other's arms. The cold air no longer had any effect on them.

The next morning….

William had entered their tent he shook them, but they only moaned and said,

"Oh Odd."

"Ulrich…"

"Hm," William got an Idea, since today was the going fishing in a nearby river and EVERYONE was going they can't keep track…

William laughed to himself as he closed the tent. 'Luckily they only have a black colored tent' (yes they were borrowing Yumi's) He thought.

A/N: Yay cliffhangers ^,~


End file.
